Vehicles
Vehicles are any self-propelled device designed to transport people as well as cargo. Mass Effect features many different vehicles. Ground vehicles Vehicles used "groundside" are listed here.Also there is one that is about 2x the size of the mako it has a bigger cannon but is not driveable but for one time where you can only use its weapons once and thats on Noveria in the garage while fighting the geth. Mako The 'Mako' infantry fighting vehicle was designed for the System Alliance's frigates. Through the interior is cramped, an M35 is small enough to be carried in the cargo bay and easily deployed on virtually any world. With it's turreted mass accelerator and coaxially-mounted machine gun, the Mako can provide a fire team with weapon support as well as mobility. Since Alliance marines may be required to fight on any world, the Mako is environmentally-sealed and equipped with microthrusters for use on low-gravity planetoids. The Mako is powered by a sealed hydrogen-oxygen fuel cell, and includes a small element zero core. While not large enough to nullify the vehicle's mass, the core can reduce it enough to be safely air-dropped. When used in conjunction with the thrusters, it also allows the Mako to extricate itself from difficult terrain. The Mako can take minor damage from falling. It has two sets of jump jets located next to the first and last set of tires, used for crossing terrain and avoiding attacks such as rockets. The jump jets were first revealed at X06 http://xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/bioware-rpg-unnanounced/736317p1.html NOTE: The Mako is the vehicle you will use to explore for valuable mineral and metal deposits when actually on a planet. The Mako can go anywhere, climb anything, survive any fall and get you out of impassable terrain. Your characters cannot. There are deposits located in gullies out of which you will be unable to climb. Park the Mako within reentry range of any deposit you wish to survey to avoid being trapped out of it by the terrain. Starships Starships are listed here. Destiny Ascension Destiny Acension is the Citadel Council's flagship, an ancient Prothean ship found by the Asari. Normandy The SSV Normandy (SR1) is your ship that serves as your main mode of transportation around the universe. It is a prototype stealth ship of the Systems Alliance that is capable of speed faster than light, It also has the ability to make itself invisible to sensors, allowing you to enter a star system and land undetected. The Normandy is about the size of a 747, but is very sleek. On the inside it resembles a large Navy submarine, with a substantial crew and a large bay to store ground-based vehicles. Whenever you're on board, you can explore the ship and talk to any of the crewmembers. Sovereign Sovereign is the flagship of the rogue Spectre Saren. An enormous dreadnought larger than any other ship in any known fleet, Sovereign is crewed with both Geth and krogan. At eight kilometers long, its spinal-mounted main gun is likely capable of penetrating another dreadnought's kinetic barriers with a single shot. How Saren acquired this incredible warship is unknown. The prevailing opinion is that Sovereign is a geth construct, while others believe it is a Prothean relic. Its design, however, hints at a more alien and mysterious origin. The attack on Eden Prime demonstrated Sovereign's ability to generate mass effect fields powerful enough to land on a planetary surface. This implies it has a massive element zero core, and the ability to generate staggering amounts of power. Category: Gameplay Category: Starships Category: Vehicles